Spyro y Cynder: confesión de amor
by mateoro16
Summary: Luego de salvar el mundo spyro decide invitar a salir a Cynder ¿será por fin capáz de decirle que la ama?


Spyro se despertó por la mañana cuando los rayos de sol que se filtraron por la ventana acariciaron suavemente sus párpados empujándolo fuera de sus sueños y trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. El dragón púrpura se levantó de su cojín y se estiró haciendo traquear las vértebras de su espalda.

Hace un par de semanas Spyro y Cynder habían derrotado a Malefor y salvado el mundo, ambos regresaron a la ciudad de warfang en donde fueron recibidos como héroes, no es que a ellos les gustara mucho la atención pero podrían acostumbrarse. Spyro recordó cuando estaban en el centro de la tierra, Cynder había confesado sus sentimientos por él en ese momento, él había querido decírselo también pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo, siempre que lo intentaba se desviaba del tema o no le salían las palabras y luego en su habitación se maldecía por no haberlo hacho.

Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Hace poco mientras Spyro se paseaba por los inmensos jardines del templo, encontró un camino que lo llevaba a un hermoso lago, él planeaba invitarla a salir allí y decirle que la amaba.

Spyro se emocionó con la idea y comenzó a mover la cola involuntariamente.

"Tengo que decírselo, tengo que hacerlo." Se repetía a sí mismo.

"¿Hacer qué?" Spyro se congeló en ese momento, había olvidado por completo que la libélula amarilla dormía sobre su cabeza. Sparx se posó sobre su nariz y lo miró a los ojos, el pulso del dragón púrpura se aceleró y la sangre comenzó a acumularse en su rostro.

"Bueno… yo… eh…" Tartamudeaba Spyro.

"Vamos Spyro dime, soy tu hermano" Pidió Sparx.

"Es que… es algo… que tengo que hacer solo." Dijo Spyro esperando que su hermano lo dejara en paz. Sparx se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Es una chica ¿cierto?" Si Spyro creía que estaba rojo antes, ahora no se hubiera reconocido porque parecía un dragón de fuego. "¡Ja, lo sabía!" Celebró Sparx. "Spyro tiene novia, Spyro tiene novia." Comenzó a cantar mientras volaba en círculos por la habitación.

"¡Sparx cállate!" Gritó Spyro que estaba a punto de llegar a sus nervios. "¡Cynder no es mi novia!" Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho el dragón púrpura hubiera querido pegarse en la cabeza con la pared mientras se maldecía por haber sido tan estúpido, su conducta moral era lo único que le impedía hacerlo frente a su hermano.

"¡¿Cynder?!" Le gritó Sparx a Spyro. "¿De todas las dragonas que hay en este mundo tenía que ser ella?"

"Pero yo la amo." Dijo Spyro sabiendo que ya no valía la pena ocultarlo más.

"¡Intentó matarnos!" Le refutó Sparx de nuevo. "¿Qué acaso no lo ves?, ella no está bien Spyro, ella es mala." Spyro solo se quedó en silencio con una mirada triste y suplicante en su rostro. "No me mires así, sabes que no cambiaré de opinión." El dragón no cambió la expresión de su rostro. Sparx hizo una mueca y apretó los puños. "¡Ah! está bien, pero espero que aprecies mi ayuda." Dijo Sparx luego de un momento.

"Yo no te estoy pidiendo ayuda." Dijo Spyro.

"Yo me estoy ofreciendo así que aprovéchalo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado?" Dijo Sparx posándose sobre la nariz de Spyro.

"Pues… quería invitarla a salir esta noche a los jardines del templo." Dijo Spyro cruzando sus patas nerviosamente. Sparx se quedó pensando un momento.

"Bien, déjamelo a mí." Dicho esto la libélula salió volando por la ventana dejando a Spyro confundido, solo esperaba que su hermano no fuera a arruinar lo que tenía planeado.

Cynder se levantó y se estiró haciendo traquear los huesos de su cuerpo, una vez estuvo satisfecha salió de su habitación y se dirigió al gran comedor del templo. La dragona caminó por los silenciosos pasillos del templo hasta llegar a una amplia sala, esta tenía un techo bastante alto y era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar unos doscientos dragones adultos. Había dos grandes puertas abiertas a los lados de Cynder lo que daba un total de tres puertas gigantescas para entrar y salir del lugar. Allí había algunos dragones y topos comiendo y haciendo sus deberes.

A Cynder le sorprendió no ver a Spyro ahí, él siempre se levantaba temprano y bajaba a comer. Ella se dirigió hacia una mesa, los dragones y topos se inclinaban respetuosamente a ella mientras pasaba, Cynder se sonrojó un poco y siguió su camino.

La dragona se sentó en la mesa y ordenó y un pescado. Mientras esperaba su comida Spyro entró en el comedor y al verla se dirigió hacia ella. La dragona se dio cuenta de que Sparx no estaba con él, la libélula no se había separado de Spyro desde que llegaron a la ciudad luego de haber salvado el mundo; pero a Cynder esto no le importaba mucho, después de todo él siempre solía molestarla.

"Buenos días Cynder." Dijo Spyro mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"Buenos días." Respondió Cynder alegremente. Casi al momento un topo llegó a tomar la orden de Spyro, él ordenó una gran porción de carne de jabalí y una fruta dulce. Una vez tomada la orden el topo se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina dejando a Cynder y Spyro solos.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto Spyro? Normalmente siempre estás aquí primero que yo." Preguntó Cynder intentando iniciar una conversación.

"Oh, es que estaba hablando con Sparx." Respondió Spyro.

"¿pasó algo?" Preguntó Cynder inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

"N-No no, todo está bien, tú sabes cómo es Sparx." Respondió Spyro algo nervioso. Cynder estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un mesero llegó con las comidas. Luego de dejar los platos el topo hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Spyro olfateó con gusto su comida y comenzó a comer.

Cynder observó a Spyro un momento y luego comenzó a comer también. Durante este tiempo nadie dijo nada, ambos disfrutaron de sus comidas en silencio saboreándolas con sus paladares y llenando sus estómagos hambrientos. Una vez que terminaron de comer Spyro se limpió los labios con la lengua y Cynder ahogó un eructo, el dragón púrpura se dio cuenta y la miró, las mejillas de ella se enrojecieron de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes por eso, le puede pasar a cualquiera." Le dijo Spyro amablemente.

"Gracias" Respondió Cynder con gratitud, ella estaba a punto de levantarse para salir del comedor cuando llegó Sparx.

"Hola Spyro, hola Cyndy." Cynder lo fulminó con la mirada y Sparx se escondió detrás de uno de los cuernos de Spyro. La dragona hizo un movimiento brusco con la cola y se fue sin decir palabra. "Aún no sé cómo puedes quererla, ella da miedo." Spyro solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró. "¿Ya la invitaste a salir?" Preguntó Sparx. Spyro se maldijo de nuevo, lo había olvidado por completo.

"No, no lo he hecho." Respondió Spyro.

"¿Y qué estas esperando? ¡Ve y dile antes de que se vaya!" Spyro dudó un momento pero luego de una mirada severa de Sparx salió corriendo tras ella.

"¡Cynder!" Gritó Spyro mientras corría por el pasillo, él acababa de salir del comedor. Cynder volteó al oír su nombre y el dragón púrpura se detuvo en seco rastrillando sus garras contra el suelo.

Spyro se detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de Cynder, sus hocicos estaban casi tocándose. Ambos se quedaron mirándose y se perdieron por un momento en los ojos del otro. Spyro fue el primero en reaccionar.

"L-lo siento. Yo… no quería asustarte" Dijo Spyro retrocediendo.

"No importa n-no pasa nada" Respondió Cynder, sus escamas negras ocultaban su rubor. " ¿Para qué me necesitabas Spyro?" Preguntó Cynder sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

"B-bueno, yo… quería… eh" Tartamudeaba Spyro. Cynder ahora lo miró esperando una respuesta. Vamos díselo, no puedes fallar esta vez sólo tienes que invitarla a salir. Se repetía Spyro en su mente. "Quería preguntarte si querías salir conmigo esta noche" dijo el dragón rápidamente. Cynder no puede creer lo que estaba oyendo, hubiera saltado de alegría si no estuviera aun atónita por la pregunta de Spyro.

"Si claro, me encantaría" Respondió Cynder luego de un momento.

"Bien, entonces te veré en los jardines detrás del templo al anochecer" Luego de esto Spyro rápidamente salió por el pasillo y se fue.

Cynder entró a su habitación, metió la cara en su cojín y gritó de alegría. Hasta ahora ella siempre había pensado que el dragón púrpura no sentía nada por ella, desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos en el centro de la tierra y habían vuelto a Warfang, Spyro no había dado muestras de que la había escuchado y Cynder cada vez perdía más la esperanza, pero ahora sentía que su corazón latía alegremente de nuevo y la felicidad inundaba su alma con amor.

Cynder pasó todo el día pensando en su "cita" con Spyro, no había estado tan feliz y emocionada en mucho tiempo. Luego de conseguir algunas cosas para los guardianes en la ciudad la dragona negra fue a su habitación a Arreglarse para su salida. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Sparx con algunos frascos en el suelo.

"¡Sparx, sal de mi habitación!" Gritó Cynder. "Y llévate todo esto"

"Wow, tranquila Cynder, estoy aquí para ayudarte" Dijo Sparx intentando calmarla.

"Ahora no tengo tiempo para ti Sparx, tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Cómo salir con mi hermano?" Cynder se congeló, no tenía idea de que la libélula estaba enterada de esto.

"¿Él te lo dijo?" preguntó Cynder.

"pues… Spyro estaba actuando muy extraño esta mañana, así que le pregunte, el intentó ocultarlo pero al final terminó adelantándose solo." Sparx rio un poco mientras decía esto. "Pero ese no es el punto" continuó ahora más serio. "Sólo quiero devolverte un favor"

"¿Qué favor?" Preguntó Cynder.

"¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Spyro se fueron a pelear contra Malefor?" Sparx se acercó a la cara de Cynder, ella asintió con la cabeza. "Me prometiste que lo cuidarías y así fue, y ahora quiero devolverte el favor" Ella lo pensó por un momento, podía notar que Sparx estaba siendo sincero y que de verdad quería ayudarla, la dragona negra suspiró antes de hablar.

"Está bien"

"¡perfecto! Será mejor que comencemos rápido, sé que no quieres llegar tarde" dijo Sparx emocionado. Cynder lo observó con interés mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los frascos, un fuerte olor proveniente de este golpeó la nariz de la dragona cuando Sparx lo abrió.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Cynder.

"Lo que acabo de abrir es brillametal, es perfecto para tus grilletes y las cuchillas de tus alas y de tu cola; el otro para sus cuernos" dijo Sparx señalando los frascos. "Y el último fue el más difícil de conseguir, es un aceite único para escamas negras, ¿sabes cuantos dragones negros hay en esta ciudad? Imagina por todo lo que tuve que pasar para conseguir esto" Sparx tomo un poco de brillametal y comenzó a aplicarlo en sus joyas. Luego de dejarlas impecables siguió con sus cuernos, y por último sus escamas. Este fue el que más tiempo le llevó, pero cuando terminó Cynder quedó hermosa, hablando en términos de dragones; sus escamas reflejaban la poca luz que entraba por la ventana y además el aceite que había conseguido Sparx también venía perfumado lo que la hacía aún más irresistible para cualquier dragón.

"¡Perfecto!" Dijo Sparx admirando su trabajo. "Deberías irte ya, Spyro debe estar esperándote" Cynder asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de salir se detuvo y miró a Sparx.

"Eres un tonto, cabeza hueca, ofendes a los demás con tus chistes malos y eres la persona más inoportuna del mundo... pero Spyro tiene mucha suerte de ser tu hermano, y yo también" dijo Cynder sonriendo antes de salir corriendo a su encuentro con Spyro.

Spyro se dirigía hacia los jardines del templo, el sol estaba terminando de ocultarse detrás de las montañas y las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse en el cielo oscuro. El dragón acababa de salir de la joyería, se le ocurrió darle un regalo a Cynder así que le compró un collar.

Spyro voló rápidamente sobre los edificios de la ciudad hasta llegar a la entrada de los jardines. El aterrizó suavemente en el suelo, al ver que Cynder aún no había llegado se sentó a esperar.

Por la zona circulaban algunos dragones, ya dirigiéndose a sus casas o simplemente paseando por allí. Spyro estaba sentado sumido en sus pensamientos cuando pasaba una dragona con su pequeña cría. Éste estaba jugando entre las patas de su madre cuando vio a Spyro.

"Mamá mira, es el dragón púrpura" Dijo el pequeño dragoncito, su madre miró al dragón que al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. "¿Puedo hablar con él? Siiiii porfis" preguntó el dragoncito azul inquieto.

"Está bien, pero no lo molestes mucho" respondió su madre. Él se dirigió hacia Spyro.

"¡Hola! ¿cómo te llamas?" Spyro salió de su trance y miró al pequeño dragoncito azul.

"Soy Spyro" Respondió luego de un momento.

"¿Es cierto que derrotaste al Maestro Oscuro tú solo?" preguntó el pequeño.

"Si" Respondió Spyro. "Pero no lo hice yo solo, tuve la ayuda de Cynder"

"¿El terror de los cielos?" Spyro soltó un pequeño gruñido al escuchar ese nombre.

Cynder salió rápidamente por la parte de atrás del templo y se dirigió a la entrada de los jardines, al llegar vio a Spyro que al parecer estaba hablando con un pequeño dragoncito azul. Cynder se acercó lentamente a Spyro por la espalda sin que se diera cuenta.

"No hables de ella así" Dijo fuertemente Spyro, dragoncito retrocedió un poco con miedo y Cynder se detuvo al ver la reacción del dragón púrpura. "Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que hizo, Malefor la estaba usando" Spyro hizo una pausa para respirar. "Cynder no es mala, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, incluso cuando murió Ignitus. En ese momento yo perdí el control, pensé que todos me habían abandonado y que ya no había más esperanza, pero fue ella quién me recordó que yo no estaba solo. También cuando estábamos en el centro de la tierra, el planeta se estaba partiendo en pedazos y probablemente no íbamos a sobrevivir, yo le di la oportunidad de que se fuera pero ella se quedó conmigo y no me abandonó, aun a costa de su propia vida" Spyro suspiró al terminar.

"¿y cómo es ella? Yo nunca le he visto" Preguntó el pequeño dragoncito curioso, a Spyro lo tomó por sorpresa esta pregunta.

"Pues… ella tiene escamas de color negro profundo, su vientre y sus alas son de un color rojo fuerte. Pero puedes reconocerla fácilmente por sus ojos, tiene unos hermoso ojos verdes esmeralda que a veces te hacen perder de la realidad" Spyro terminó y se quedó pensando en los ojos de Cynder, aún sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás de él.

"No sabía que te gustaban mis ojos" Spyro se quedó helado de nuevo, ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba esto en el día.

"C-Cynder, ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí?" Tartamudeó Spyro sin voltear a mirarla.

"Desde hace un rato, ¿no creíste que iba a llegar tarde, o si?" Dijo Cynder tranquilamente. Spyro comenzó a voltear.

"Yo no quería decir…" Spyro se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Cynder. "Estas hermosa" dijo sin pensar, ella se sonrojó.

"Fulgur, es hora de irnos" Dijo la madre del dragoncito.

"Voy mamá, adiós Spyro, suerte con tu novia" Dijo Fulgur y salió corriendo tras su madre.

"¡No es mi novia!" Respondió Spyro pero Fulgur ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo.

"No sabía que te gustaban los niños" Le dijo Cynder a Spyro.

"Dudo mucho que sea así" Respondió Spyro.

"Quiero oír decir eso cuando tengas uno" dijo Cynder para sí misma.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Le preguntó el dragón.

"Nada" dijo Cynder y avanzó hasta la entrada de los jardines, Spyro la siguió. La dragona caminaba lentamente observando todo a su alrededor, ella nunca había estado en los jardines antes y era un lugar bastante tranquilo y acogedor.

Había algunos arbustos alrededor del camino por donde iban y detrás de estos habían grandes árboles que cubrían todo, aunque sus ramas dejaban un espacio para que se pudiera ver el cielo. También había pequeños espacios llenos de flores de todos los colores.

Spyro observaba el cuerpo de Cynder, era más delgado que el suyo y tenía las curvas bien definidas. En comparación con otras dragonas de su edad los músculos de sus patas y su cola eran más grandes y definidos, producto de los cientos de batallas que peleó durante la guerra, lo que le daba un aspecto más fuerte y atractivo. Las escamas de Cynder brillaban como una joya bajo la luz de las estrellas reflejando la poca luz que había y dándole un aspecto celestial. Spyro observaba los cuartos traseros de la dragona que se movían de un lado a otro de manera hipnotizante mientras caminaba.

"¿Disfrutas de la vista?" Le dijo Cynder a Spyro sarcásticamente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Spyro salió de su trance y se detuvo en seco, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. "Bueno ¿no ibas a llevarme a algún lugar?" Preguntó Cynder.

"Sí, claro, sígueme" Spyro salió del camino y se metió entre los árboles, a Cynder le extraño esto pero igual lo siguió. El dragón púrpura siguió en el pequeño bosque hasta llegar a un arco de piedra apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que un dragón de mediana estatura pasase por el.

Spyro cruzó el arco y siguió avanzando por la vegetación, Cynder lo sigue de cerca. Ambos caminaron por varios minutos hasta que Spyro se detuvo.

"Aquí es" dijo Spyro y le hizo una seña a Cynder para que ella pasara primero. Ella pasó a través de unos arbustos y salió a un pequeño lago. La imperturbable superficie del lago reflejaba como un espejo las lunas y las estrellas que se alzaban en el vasto firmamento; todo el borde del lago estaba rodeado de unas hermosas flores azules.

"Wow" fue todo lo que pudo decir Cynder, Spyro salió de los arbustos y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó Spyro luego de un momento.

"Este lugar es hermoso Spyro, me encanta" dijo Cynder aún asombrada.

"Eh, Cynder" Dijo Spyro.

"¿Si?"

"yo… traje algo para ti" dijo Spyro sacando una pequeña cajita negra. Cynder la abrió, dentro había un hermoso collar de oro del cual colgaba una gran esmeralda.

"Déjame ayudarte con esto" Spyro tomó el collar y pasó sus patas por detrás del cuello de Cynder para ponérselo, el dragón púrpura se alejó para observarla. "Combina con tus ojos" le dijo sonriendo.

"Nunca nadie me ha regalado nada en mi vida, esto significa mucho a mi" Cynder se acercó a Spyro y lo besó suavemente la nariz. "Gracias" Los músculos del cuerpo de Spyro se tensaron y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba. Cynder soltó una pequeña risita al ver su reacción.

La dragona caminó alrededor del lago observando las hermosas flores que lo rodeaban. En ese momento las lunas llegaron a su punto más alto dejando que toda su luz se reflejara sobre el lago haciéndolo brillar. Cynder se sentó y se quedó mirando la belleza del lugar. Spyro logró reaccionar y se sentó a su lado.

"Esto es realmente hermoso" Dijo Cynder sin dejar de mirar el lago.

"Tengo algo más hermoso a mi lado" Cynder volteó hacia Spyro y se encontró mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos recuerda exactamente cómo pasó pero les diré que después de eso ambos estaban besándose.

Spyro sintió la lengua de Cynder en contra de sus labios y los abrió un poco para dejarla pasar, ambos saborearon las bocas del otro mientras compartían sus más profundos sentimientos.

Spyro saboreó la boca de Cynder pasando por todos sus dientes hasta llegar a su paladar, ella hizo lo mismo y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

Luego de unos cinco minutos rompieron el beso para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos de nuevo.

"Solo para que lo sepas…" comenzó Spyro "si escuché lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en el centro del planeta, pero no había tenido el valor para decirte que siento lo mismo por ti. Yo te amo Cynder, más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo" Cynder derramó varias lágrimas de alegría, ella se lanzó sobre Spyro dejándolo en el suelo y lo besó de nuevo. Ella se separó de él luego de un momento y se quedó mirándolo, el dragón le devolvió la mirada llena de lujuria y pasión.

"Yo también te amo Spyro" Dijo antes de acostarse sobre el pecho de su amor, ambos se quedaron allí abrazándose por el resto de la noche disfrutando de su amor y del calor que el otro le brindaba…

**Fin**

**N/A: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de amor, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar**


End file.
